Garcia-Shapiro Will Never Be Yours
by phineas81707
Summary: Thirty seconds, guess what this story is about. I guarantee you got it wrong. This story drops a lot from canon, and replaces it with some pretty funky stuff. So, basically, there's not much to say that the story won't do so much better.


"_Isabella… I've been thinking. With… you know… that… I realised that Doofenshmirtz could go after any one of us if he feels in the mood. Especially Ferb. In the case that Doofenshmirtz goes insane on Ferb and I get caught in the struggle… Isabella, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be soon, but…" Phineas babbled, before Isabella cut him off. By kissing him full on. Katie made sure to snap this moment up for Isabella's scrapbook, and left to give the two some privacy. "We'll be together forever, Isabella!" was the last thing she heard before the cacophony was too loud for her to hear anything else…_

"FLYNN! Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!" Mr Tjinder called out at him. Phineas shook himself awake, fully aware that everyone was silently giggling at his expense. "Now, can you answer the question?" Mr Tjinder asked, and Phineas reflected upon the recent events. "I'm sorry, I must have missed the question…" Phineas told him. "Exactly. Pay attention in future. Now, I believe Fletcher can answer the question?" Mr Tjinder stated. "The main villain of a story is called the antagonist," Ferb stated, sounding as if he had swallowed the textbook. _Showoff. I knew that…_ Phineas thought, staring out the window. It was to enormous relief that the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Phineas sighed. He was normally so attentive in English, as he desired to be an author and spread his creative spirit around. But for some reason, this lesson was different. "Eh, I never liked Mr Tjinder's lectures. That's probably it…" he muttered to himself.

As he put his gear in his locker, he heard Baljeet in pain. He closed his locker, and rushed over to him. Baljeet was on the floor, being pushed around by a crowd of bullies. Looking at the ground as he was, he saw only the legs of his oppressors. However, as the legs were feminine, he was compelled to look up. The sight he saw shocked him.

The school had a single, all-purpose cheer squad. As the team name of all the teams was 'Danville Flames', many jokingly referred to the cheer squad as the 'Fireside Girls'. The girls had a little bit of a trouble streak, but Phineas never suspected that they would actually _haze a student_! He grabbed Baljeet's arm, and pulled him away. "Hello, Flynn," said the voice of the one he didn't want to see. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, squad leader. "ISABELLA! What made you do this? You are better than this!" Phineas roared, his emotions unchecked. "Flynn, naïve boy. These chicken legs have got to be quashed, lest our sporting teams turn into them," Isabella told him, not a hint of remorse in her words. "Yeah, Flynn… think of our athletes!" Ginger Hirano told them. Baljeet whimpered, and Phineas sighed. "OK… All right. We'll leave you be, this time," he said, knowing full well his threat would not be taken seriously. "See that you do…" Isabella told him, nose to nose.

"Phineas, you cannot let them get away with this!" Baljeet told him. "Baljeet, it was _Isabella_. I can't tattle on Isabella!" Phineas replied, staring at his feet. "Phineas, you cannot be blinded by feelings. Garcia-Shapiro will never be yours. Stop pretending she will and do what's right!" Baljeet urged him. Phineas sighed. "I wish it were that simple, Baljeet. I truly do…" he told him, and left.

As Phineas sat on his bed, reflecting on what went wrong, Katie Tamilie gazed into her mirror. She didn't know what Isabella was thinking either, hazing students to stomp out bad potential for the sports teams. She hadn't heard any reason to… wait. She hadn't heard! She could see if she could find out what was going on! She decided to stealthily do so.

Phineas headed into that school in deep thought. How could Isabella have done such an unforgivable act? He trusted her. He knew she could do no wrong. How could he live his life knowing he misplaced trust in his crush? He wandered along in deep thought until he bumped into someone else. "Hey, watch where you're going, Flynn! I'm in a hurry!" a girl shouted at him, and he opened his eyes. The form of Tamilie was rushing up the stairs, looking somewhat shifty.

Django Brown was undergoing private tuition in the arts, as he normally did in the mornings. However, he was interrupted by Tamilie rushing into the room. "Brown, I need a forgery. I need to get into the schools networking system," she said, rushing her speech. Django gasped. "Tamilie, I heard what you did to Baljeet yesterday. I shall not help you," he told her, in no uncertain terms. Tamilie sighed, and outlined her plan in detail.

Adyson Sweetwater, Garcia-Shapiro's right hand, came walking down the art hall when she heard a conversation. She gasped, and eavesdropped. "So, Tamilie, this will get you what you need done," someone who sounded like Brown stated. The bell rang for first period, and she jumped. "Tamilie, you should probably wait until break. Try not to raise suspicions," she faintly heard Brown say. Katie rushed out, and Adyson barely avoided her. She ducked in to the art room, and cornered Brown. "OK, Brown. What did you give to Katie?" she asked. Brown looked her in the face defiantly. "I will never tell," he claimed. Adyson giggled. "OK, then. Suit yourself," she said.

Holly Moyo and Milly Chandra looked at each other. They nodded, and began their own little plan. "So, Fletcher. We have a little proposition for you," Moyo put forward. Ferb spun around, and looked at the two of them. "Relax, Fletcher. We just want a chat," Chandra told him. Moyo started, "Flynn is getting kind of stubborn with his little crush on Isabella." Chandra finished off. "Isabella wants Flynn off her back. He wouldn't listen to any of us. Maybe he'll listen to you." Both ended with, "Don't let us down, now…" Ferb took a second to be utterly confused, before shrugging it off. Flynn respected his opinion on anything, but he wasn't likely to accept it here. And if he did, it wasn't sporting of him to use his influence unfairly.

Katie walked by Flynn. "Hey, Flynn. Whatcha doin'?" she asked on an impulse. Flynn shook his head. "I still can't believe Isabella would do something like that…" he said. Katie shed a tear, but she made sure not to let Flynn see it. "Flynn, Garcia-Shapiro will never be yours. But…" she said, before stopping herself. Flynn was unbalanced, and it was imperative she hide her movements from the rest of the squad. Flynn could easily tell Garcia-Shapiro… wait! She already hinted she wasn't loyal to the squad leader! She rushed away, hoping Flynn didn't piece it together.

She went up to the hall monitor. "Katie Tamilie, here to check a document," she stated. Irving Du Bois looked up, and nodded. Katie smirked, and entered the storeroom. "Garcia-Shapiro, Garcia-Shapiro… yeah! This should be it! Oh… NO! This can't be true!" Katie muttered to herself as she found and perused the offending document. "Oh, it is true, Tamilie," a voice behind her said. Katie turned slowly. "A little birdie told Isabella that a certain cheerleader was snooping around," Gretchen Newton told her. Katie found herself having an emotion she didn't expect to have. Instead of anger at Flynn, she felt… defensive? What? Newton didn't leave much time to think, though.

Katie was cruelly shoved before Garcia-Shapiro. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Katie tried to deflect the question. "Garcia-Shapiro, it was wrong of you to play with Flynn's emotions. The boy is broken enough," she said, in a storm of defiance she didn't expect. Garcia-Shapiro raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Do you actually care about Flynn?" she asked. Katie shook her head. "But there's nothing you can do. You need all of us to cooperate. Without me, your plan is ruined!" she said defiantly. Garcia-Shapiro smiled. But it wasn't a smile that reached her eyes. "Gretchen figured that one out. We've got an accomplice here more than happy to take your role. And this is without Hollywood trickery!" she told her, gesturing to a girl who looked like Katie, except with some tiny blemishes on her face. "Holly, Milly, bind Tamilie. For now, we have a plan to execute!"

Phineas looked on as preparations for the football finale, or whatever it was called, were conducted. He always held a healthy contempt for sports, seeing them as just a dangerous way to pass the time… he didn't even see how such a thing could be entertaining. He passed by the cheerleaders, and bumped into Isabella by accident. "Watch where you're going, Flynn!" Isabella told him. Phineas sighed, and picked up his things. As he did, he looked into Tamilie's eyes. They looked different from the time he met her earlier today. "Tamilie, are you OK?" he asked. Tamilie nodded, and Phineas elaborated. "But your eyes… and your face… they seem… different…" he said nervously. "Well, of course, Flynn. I had to get ready for the big game tonight!" Tamilie stated. "Now move along, Flynn. We have a football final to be at!" Isabella told him.

Phineas watched them go. Faintly, he heard whimpering coming from the room the cheerleaders left. He headed into the room, hoping to comfort the person that the cheerleaders had hazed… except it wasn't quite like that.

It was Tamilie.

Phineas rushed over to her, and knelt beside her. "Sniff… Flynn… I'm not mad… that you told… Garcia-Shapiro…" Tamilie whispered, holding back her tears. "Katie… I never told Garcia-Shapiro anything…" Phineas said. Katie's sobs stopped. "Phineas…" she whispered, and Phineas untied her. "Phineas, Garcia-Shapiro will get great power if she succeeds in this finale!" Katie told him. Phineas looked down. He stared at his hand for a minute, before clenching it. "Then we have to stop her!" Phineas said. Katie, on an impulse, kissed him on the cheek. Phineas blushed, but Katie reminded him to focus. "Right… I know what we're going to do today!"

"Whatcha doin', Danville?" Isabella called out to the crowd. They all cheered, and Isabella smiled. "Yeah! Burn, Danville Flames. Burn all in your path!" she called out, and she heard the others echo her. _This is all going according to plan!_ Isabella thought. She waved to the crowd, and they really got riled. "Go Flames, go go Flames!" they cheered, and Isabella beamed to the crowd.

Phineas and Katie skulked around to the cheerleader's bench. "Right. What's the plan?" Katie asked. Phineas shrugged. "Improvise. Plans never work. You plan, and then none of the elements you counted on fall into place," he said. He rushed out, and Katie hastened to follow him. "Attention, Danville!" he cried out. Garcia-Shapiro turned. "Oh… Flynn. You do realise movie plots don't work, right?" she whispered. "Garcia-Shapiro, the time is gone in which this is some half-baked scheme to get you to fall for me," he whispered back. He turned to the crowd, and called, "Ladies and gentlemen, Garcia-Shapiro is not the cheery girl you all know her as!" The crowd gasped collectively. "How do you know?" asked one of the men. "This girl next to me is Katie Tamilie, one of the cheer squad. Garcia-Shapiro saw her as a threat, and locked her in a disused classroom, and put a fake in her place!" he said. The crowd turned to frown at the girl pretending to be Katie.

Garcia-Shapiro turned to Phineas. "All right, I admit it. You got me there. I'm making sure the Danville Flames win. You see… Candace told me I'd get in the school committee if the Flames won," she announced for the world to hear. "Candace?" Phineas asked, aghast. "Yes, Phineas… I set this whole scheme up!" a voice behind him said. Phineas turned. Sure enough, it was Candace Flynn, Phineas' older sister.

"Candace! Why would you get Isabella to do such horrible things?" Phineas asked. "I needed to show you, Phineas. Childish imagination will not get you through your life. And I totally would have succeeded, if it wasn't for you!" she said, pointing at Katie. "A pity. I'd find you quite likeable if you hadn't stopped my plan!" she said, somewhat sorrowfully. Katie took Phineas' hand. "Not a chance, Candace. Stop dreaming," Katie said, eyes narrowed. Candace crossed her arms. "That's not your choice, Tamilie," she threatened.

Isabella gasped quietly. No one threatened her squad! "Flynn, we no longer have need of you. Now kindly remove yourself from the school grounds. We can't have you attacking our squad," she told her firmly. Candace opened her mouth to argue, but Principal Tsundere had her eyes on her. Candace left the grounds with the corner of her eye on her.

Isabella let the match continue. The Danville Flames won, but she no longer cared about the position. "I want Katie to take that title," she told the man who offered it. She flicked her locks out of her face, and turned to Phineas. "Phineas…" she whispered, hoping the use of his first name would get her point across. It did, but… "Isabella… I'm sorry. I've moved on. But can't we stay as friends?" Phineas told her. Isabella nodded, hugging Phineas. Katie gently moved her away after the hug was long enough, but Isabella was still glum. _As soon as I get ready for Phineas, he finds love in one of my troop! Rotten luck!_ She thought. Likewise, Phineas thought, _As soon as I find a girlfriend, Isabella finally resonds! …Bad luck. I think, deep down, I knew it was Katie…_

**I think I did it... I cast Isabella as a relentless villain without her signature crush on Phineas... didn't last, but still.**

**I got this idea from a theory I read once... or a couple of the same type, but whatever. The one I used stated that the show was all Phineas' daydream, and the characters were representations of Phineas' desires. I won't go into detail over who is what desire, but that is the reason there wasn't a Perry subplot.**

**And as for the characters outside the daydream, I will confess to using some level of real characteristics I'm familiar with. Phineas' workings are all my own emotions, some of the invented Fireside surnames are based on real ones, and I believe that new traits non-story relevant match up with people I know, but don't quote me on that. I think I diverged from real life more than I expected, so it is entirely possible there it's just the first two.**

**But enough talk! Summer belongs to you, so carpe diem!**


End file.
